bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rankin
' High Rankin '''is a Dubstep artist and local bounder; he is one of the scenes' more eccentric artists. His music brims with character and personality that engulfs the listener as well as causing the obvious dance floor riot! He has an excellent moustache and will fight anyone who disagrees. High Rankin signed to Underdogs Management in July 2008 and since then has released his lauded EP’s on Herve’s Cheap Thrills label, as well as featuring tracks on Jay Cunning’s new Sub Slayers label, with his own Suicide Dub imprint now in full flow. Added to this, he achieved a development publishing deal with Bucks Music Group and his live performances have become highly in demand across the UK, Europe and Russia. Ever the avid remixer, his remixes for Kevin Rudolf, Missy Eliot, B Real (Cypress Hill), Skunk Anansie, Adam Freeland and Amon Tobin Professor Green, etc have garnered him even further acclaim. He has achieved regular play listing and guest appearances on Radio 1 and Kiss FM for his own work and recent releases. 2010 sees him return to his true passion – releasing his increasingly diverse music in completely the way he wants. His work has reached well over a million hits on YouTube and his online presence, especially, grows by the second, with recent single ‘Don’t Carry On Like A Rude Boy When Daddy’s Got A Yacht’ getting over 20,000 plays on Soundcloud a month before it’s official release. Sound of Dubstep Vol. 3 Sound of Dubstep Vol. 2 Sound of Dubstep Vol. 3 Sound of Dubstep Vol. 3 ' ''' =High Rankin= Label Ministry of Sound Australia Latest release March 16, 2012 High Rankin signed to Underdogs Management in July 2008 and since then has released his lauded EP’s on Herve’s Cheap Thrills label, as well as featuring tracks on Jay Cunning’s new Sub Slayers label, with his own Suicide Dub imprint now in full flow. Added to this, he achieved a development publishing deal with Bucks Music Group and his live performances have become highly in demand across the UK, Europe and Russia. Ever the avid remixer, his remixes for Kevin Rudolf, Missy Eliot, B Real (Cypress Hill), Skunk Anansie, Adam Freeland and Amon Tobin Professor Green, etc have garnered him even further acclaim. He has achieved regular play listing and guest appearances on Radio 1 and Kiss FM for his own work and recent releases. 2010 sees him return to his true passion – releasing his increasingly diverse music in completely the way he wants. His work has reached well over a million hits on YouTube and his online presence, especially, grows by the second, with recent single ‘Don’t Carry On Like A Rude Boy When Daddy’s Got A Yacht’ getting over 20,000 plays on Soundcloud a month before it’s official release. Tours *http://www.ministryofsound.com.au/events/tour/sound-dubstep-vol2/ The Sound of Dubstep Vol. 2 02.12 to 28.01.2012 Releases by High Rankin Mixed Compilations http://www.ministryofsound.com.au/music/release/2011/sound-dubstep-vol-2/ Sound of Dubstep Vol. 2 mixed by Haters and High Rankin (Nov. 21, 2011) {C It’s resonating deep beneath city streets, lurking in the darkened shadows, and hijacking sound systems across the planet. There is no escaping the two-step bass drop madness which is ... #Lift Me Up #Things You Do #Stepping On The Devil's Tail #Cut You Down VIP | class="tracklistitems"| |} Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists